Ghost Whisperer
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Aléa goes to the Domino Cementary to speak with the afterlife. Little does she know that a little grief can lead to somethign else... Oneshot. SyrusxAléa


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, only Aléa Crosby.

**Ghost Whisperer**

Aléa entered Domino Cementary. She wore all black. Her raven hair was barely shoulder length and her middle parted bangs were waved. Her golden topaz tigerlike eyes filled with a dark sadness as she walked towards the grave in front of her. A bouquet of roses was placed there. She sat down in front of the grave on a wooden bench. Tears filling her eyes.

"Hi, Mom." Aléa said softly. "It's been seven years now... since you passed. I'm doing good in Duel Academy. I'm making new friends. My closest are Dagger Rhodes, Alexis Rhodes, Laurie Tremaine, Emma Dillon, Atilea and Aelita Devlin, Johan Andersen, Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Bastion Misawa, and Syrus Truesdale... Syrus is a real cutie. I mean, he looks so huggable!" Aléa weakly laughed, the tears still rolling down her face. "We defeated the Society of Light and now it's my 3rd and final year at Duel Academy. Laurie has solved some really spooky mysteries too! She really is a super sleuth... just like you said she would. Dagger and Johan totally like each other, they're just to shy to admit it... Just like I am." Aléa smiled. "I'm in love, Mom. With Syrus. But he doesn't know how I feel. No one understands as much as you did... I love you, Mom. I miss you. I promise I'll be good. I promise I'll protect your memory... I love you."

Aléa began to sob as she put her head in her hands. She felt someone sit next to her and place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up in surprise to see Syrus! He was crying too, but silently. He wore all black as well.

"Syrus?!" Aléa nearly had a heart attack. "What're you doing here?!"

Syrus weakly smiled, "To visit the ones who have passed. And you?"

"To see my Mom." Aléa said in a choked voice.

Syrus turned to the grave, "Hi, Miss Crosby." Aléa stared at him. "I'm Aléa's friend Syrus. I hope you're doing okay. And you don't have to worry about Aléa, I'll keep an eye on her." Aléa blushed as Syrus continued. "I love your daughter, Miss Crosby. She's a wonderful girl. A little psycho and destructive, but still wonderful." Syrus looked down. "I just hope she will love me as much as I love her." Syrus was now looking straight into Aléa's golden eyes. "Because I love her with all my heart..."

The silver met gold as Aléa stared at Syrus, her mouth slightly open. She didn't know it, but her mother's spirit was watching them, a smile on her lips. Her long wavy raven hair was past her waist and she had amber eyes. A pair of angel wings on her back as she floated above the two adolescents. Syrus gently took Aléa's hand and turned to her, his light blue hair falling into his silver eyes. Aléa finally spoke.

"Syrus..." she gulped. "I love you too."

Syrus grinned as Aléa hugged him, she was now crying hard. Syrus stroked her raven hair before she pulled back and looked up into his eyes. Syrus recognizing the look within them.

Syrus spoke, "What's she saying?"

Aléa smiled, "That she approves of you. And that she hopes we're happy together."

"You really are a ghost whisperer." Syrus realized.

"Hey, I don't hear whispers in the dark for nothing!" Aléa laughed, Syrus and her hugged again. She then asked quietly. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes." Syrus squeezed her hand gently. "I do."

Aléa kissed him quickly, he turned pink. "Sorry, it's just that I've been wanting to do that forever."

"Same here." Syrus whispered before he kissed her softly.

_I love you, my fair child..._ Aléa's mother whispered in her daughter's ear before fading with the wind. _Always remember that..._

_I love you too, Mom. _Aléa still felt Syrus' lips on her's. _And I always will remember... I know you're with me... I can hear your whispers. I am the Ghost Whisperer. Moreover, I am in love..._

**The End**

A/N: Finished! Yes, I watch the TV Show Ghost Whisperer and I think it's cool to be able to speak to the afterlife. So Disclaimer: I Don't Own Aléa's Powers! Okay, Now I am done. Please R&R! No Flamez though! SO CLICK THE BUTTON! PLEASE!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
